Vždycky Jacku
by Trinni03
Summary: Jack má trápení a nechce se nikomu svěřit. Sam z něj však odpověď tak jako tak dostane. A samozřejmě mu pomůže. Sam/Jack.


„Jacku" zašeptala a opřela se o rám dveří vedoucích do jídelny.  
Byla hluboká noc, ale on přesto nespal. Nebylo to poprvé, kdy ho našla sedět na židli s nepřítomným výrazem. Vlastně za poslední měsíc ho nacházela víc u stolu než v posteli.

Snažila se zjistit, co se děje. Chtěla mu pomoct, jenže Jack ji vždycky odbyl. Tolik ji bolelo, že ho něco trápí, ale nedovolí jí, aby mu pomohla. Doufala, že se jí otevřel, že si můžou říct úplně všechno a navzájem se podržet. Jack však měl nějaký problém a tentokrát ji nenechal proniknout tím pancířem, který kolem sebe za roky vybudoval.

Sledovala, jak sebou mírně trhnul, skoro jako by se probudil z nějakého transu.  
„Sam?" upřel na ni tmavé oči „co je?"  
„Na to jsem se přišla zeptat já tebe" odvětila a přistoupila k němu.  
„Nic mi není" odsekl podrážděně a zadíval se na desku stolu.  
„No jasně" zamumlala „Jacku proč mi to nechceš říct? Proč mě nechceš nechat, abych ti pomohla? Myslela jsem, že si můžeme věřit..."  
„Můžeme" skočil ji do řeči hlasitěji než původně chtěl „ale v tomhle mi nemůžeš pomoct. Nikdo nemůže" dodal.  
„Proč ne?" nenechala se vyvést z míry. Tentokrát ji od sebe tak lehko neodežene. Nenechá se.

„Protože jde jen o mě" křikl ačkoliv to původně v úmyslu neměl. „Není to náš problém, ale můj. Jenom můj!"  
Sam ho vzala za ramena a prudce s ním trhla čímž ho otočila k sobě. Kdyby se Jack zapřel nic by s ním nesvedla, ale on seděl jako hromádka neštěstí a vůbec se nepokusil bránit. Dřepla si před něj a vzala jeho obličej do dlaní. Zvedla mu hlavu a tím ho přinutila, aby se na ni podíval.

Jeho oči ji naprosto vyrazily dech. Přesto, že do pokoje pronikalo jen minimum měsíčního světla naprosto jasně viděla tu obrovskou bolest. Ale ještě horší bylo, že se v nich odrážely zadržované slzy. „Nic už není jen tvůj problém, rozumíš? Teď nejsi na všechno sám. Nech mě ať ti to dokážu a pomůžu ti."

Smutně zakroutil hlavou a pokusil se ji vytrhnout. Sam ho však držela pevně a odmítala ho pustit. „Miluju tě. A zabíjí mě, když tě takhle vidím. Pokud mi to neřekneš ty, zeptám se třeba Daniela, ale přijdu na to. Je jen na tobě jak."

Z oka se mu vykutálela jedna slza a stekla mu po tváři až k její dlani. Nevěřila, že ho někdy uvidí plakat. „Sam" zašeptal zlomeným hlasem a bezradně se rozhlédl po tmavé místnosti „já.. jde o to, že... zítra je to sedm let od doby..." Nedokázal to říct, ale ani nemusel.

Sam najednou došlo o čem mluví, co se s ním děje a proč už tak dlouho nespal. I když o tom Jack nikdy nemluvil, tak zítra je výročí Charlieho smrti. Tedy pokud se to dalo nazývat výročím, ale tím se teď zabývat nechtěla.  
Vzala ho za ruce „Jacku promiň."

Pokusil se zastavit další slzy a malinko se pousmál „Ne ty promiň. Měl jsem se ti svěřit. Máš pravdu teď už na to nejsem sám... já jen."  
„Pšt" položila mu ukazováček na rty „nemusíš nic říkat" dodala posunula se blíž a pevně ho objala. Jack ji obtočil ruce kolem zad a nechal ji, aby ho prsty laskala ve vlasech. Potřeboval oporu a kdo jiný by mohl být lepší než Sam.

„Chtěl bych jít zítra na hřbitov" prolomil krátké ticho a pozoroval, jak si Sam sedla na židli naproti němu. Stále ho držela za ruce jako by se bála, že jakmile přeruší jakýkoliv kontakt Jack se složí. Mlčela nebyla si jistá jestli chce ještě pokračovat.  
„Chtěl bych tě poprosit... Totiž..."  
„Mám jít s tebou?" vyslovila otázku, která mu dělal problémy.

Vděčně se na ni podíval „Jo" přikývl.  
„Pokud si to přeješ, půjdu" ubezpečila ho „a teď pojď do postele" zvedla se a vytáhla ho na nohy.  
Jack se malinko usmál a nechal se vést zpátky do ložnice.

Pod botami jim šustila tráva. Procházeli kolem spousty bílých náhrobků. Některé byly velké a všemožně zdobené, jiné oproti tomu malé. Sam ho držela za ruku a v tichosti kráčela vedle něj. Jack nesl kytku, kterou společně vybrali, ale ani jeden z nich nemluvil.

Vítr se proháněl korunami stromů a hrál si s jejich rozepnutými bundami. Přesto, že sem Jack moc často nechodil přesně věděl, kde zahnout. Až stanuli před jedním z mnoha náhrobků. Zadívala se na text, který se leskl v kameni.

 _Charlie O'Neill_

Pod jménem byly dvě data. Moc si přála, aby tam ten druhý byl o mnoho let později. Před náhrobkem ležela velká kytice, kterou sem zřejmě přinesla Sarah. Vnímala, jak se Jackovo tělo napjalo. Stiskla mu ruku. Chtěla mu dodat odvahu a potřebnou sílu.

Jack ji stisk oplatil, sehnul se a položil květiny vedle těch které už tam ležely. Narovnal se a podíval se na bílý kámen.  
„Já... Počkám na tebe tamhle" ozvala se Sam a kývla k jedné velké bříze.  
„Jo" zašeptal, ale jakmile se od něj vzdálila připadal si hrozně sám.

Zastrčil si ruce do kapes džínů, zaklonil hlavu a chvíli pozoroval bílé obláčky na nebi.  
„Charlie" zamumlal, ale najednou nevěděl, jak by měl pokračovat.  
Otočil se na Sam. Stála u kmene stromu a malinko se na něj usmála. Najednou věděl přesně, co říct. Nebylo třeba žádné dlouhé projevy, stačí několik slov.

Kývl. „Mám tě rád Charlie" zašeptal, když se opět podíval na synovo jméno „moc rád."

Sam počkala dokud k ní nepřišel. Vypadal o něco klidněji, rozhodně nebyl ještě úplně sám sebou, ale bolest v očích se neparně zmenšila. Dřív než stačila cokoliv udělat nebo říct ji pevně sevřel v objetí. „Děkuju Sam" pošeptal ji do ucha.  
Pohladila ho po zádech „Vždycky Jacku."


End file.
